Shattered
by TheCarttersShipper
Summary: "I'm expelled!" Eric couldn't believe it, he's done so much worse and this was what had him kicked out? No it couldn't be. "Yes Eric." Mr. Mackey nodded. "We've all had enough with you. It doesn't matter how much detention or punishment you get mmkay. You never learn." "I will please." Eric hated school, he really did. Though he couldn't be expelled,


**"I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To replace that slot  
With what I once bought  
'Cause somebody stole  
My car radio  
And now I just sit in silence"**

 **\- Twenty One Pilots**

Children often think about their future, what they are going to be when they grow up, what their first love will be like, or even if they'll be able to go to Disney world next summer. They want to grow up fast, to escape their so called crappy lives and to be independent people. A life where growing up isn't an option, would be hell to most children, however, there's always the exception. Some children don't ever want to grow up, they see life as their immortal playground, never to die away. That is the case for young Eric Cartman. His life revolves around him and only him. He sees the world as his playground and the people in it as his pawns. Growing up is a laughable concept to him and he would just rather live in the present, there's no future to him. His friends, never bothered to stop him from any of his ridiculous and even dangerous, plans. They didn't bother ever telling him it was wrong or dumb, even when they did, Eric couldn't care less. The adults around him didn't do much about either. Sure, he was punished at times but it wasn't like he ever learned from it. He grew up with no father and a mother who gave him the wrong kind of love, one with only want and never need. It wasn't fair to him, but the only way that Eric would ever wake up and realize that the world didn't belong to him, was to do it himself.

"I'm so fucking bored!" Eric groaned, tapping his fingers obnoxiously on the desk. This was daily behavior for him, coming to school and complaining about the lack of fun it was. He never took learning seriously and his grades reflected that.

"Cartman, will you shut up!" Kyle Broflovski whispered harshly at him. He gave him his usual glare, that Eric always found more amusing than threatening. He grinned and wanted to bother his rival even more. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs so that they would touch the back of Kyle's desk. Eric pulled his legs back slightly, before giving the desk a strong kick. "What the fuck!" Kyle yelled as desk moved three inches from its original spot. "Fucking...God damn you Cartman!"

"Kyle!" Their teacher scorned. "Don't use that type of language in class!" Cartman cackled loudly, seeing Kyle's face grow red from embarrassment. He turned his head quickly and glared at Cartman, hate clear in his eyes.

"Bite me." He mouthed to his rival, enjoying how red he was getting. He knew Kyle was going to explode if it wasn't for his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ignore him." He whispered to Kyle. "It's not worth it." He opened his mouth to retort but only sighed, knowing he was right. Eric frowned, that wasn't the reaction he wanted, however he was not to give up. He glanced at the students around him, seeing who he could bother. There was Token Black, who he was sure would get angry from another brilliant racist joke. There was of course Wendy Testaburger, who like Kyle, got angry from anything he did. There was also Craig Tucker, who he could easily make fun of for dating Tweek, but that didn't seem to be his desire. Eric wanted to have some fun and if it wasn't from Kyle then it would have to be his second option.

He glanced at the smiling blonde sitting next to him. He was scribbling on his paper, mumbling another song that everyone found incredibly annoying. "Hey Butters!" Eric whispered to him. "Butters! Look at me!"

Butters looked up and smiled at him. He was incredibly kind and naive, which gave Eric a hell a ton of fun. He could so easily, manipulate the poor boy, just for some entertainment. Butters admired Eric greatly and thought of the boy as his best friend. "What is it Eric?" He whispered to him. "What do you want?"

"I need you to go over to Wendy and..." He thought for a minute, thinking of what would be the funniest. "And kiss her right on the mouth!" He grinned, knowing how angry Stan Marsh would be if someone kissed his crush. He imagined him beating the crap out of Butters, as if it was his original idea.

"Oh uh...I can't do that Eric." Butters said shaking his head. "Charlotte would be upset and I'm pretty sure Wendy would kill me." Eric wasn't fazed by this response, after all Butters sometimes needed some convincing.

"But Butters, if you kiss her, you'll get all her power." He said and grinned seeing Butters's eyes widened. "That's right, Wendy's a bitch, I mean a witch. If you kiss her, you'll collect all her power and become a wizard." It was ridiculous and made absolutely no sense, Eric was well aware of this. However, he also knew that Butters would believe any shit he would come up with.

"Oh Jesus." Butters said with excitement. "So all I have to do is kiss her and I get powers? Oh boy!" He looked at happily at Wendy, falling right into Eric's trap.

'It's always so easy'. Eric thought. 'Butters, you fucking idiot.' Eric urged Butters to go up to the unsuspecting girl, which Butters happily accepted and got off his desk. He rushed over to Wendy, grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh my god dude!" Stan yelled as the entire class froze and watched Butters sucking on Wendy's face. She looked extremely pissed, along with her boyfriend. The children were all extremely confused and even frightened by the act, except for Craig and Red, the two cousins who couldn't care less.

Butters pulled away from the kiss, smiling stupidly. He then frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Uh Eric...it didn't.." He couldn't finish his sentence for a fist came colliding with his face. He fell onto the ground, tears threatening to escape his eyes. "You fucking weirdo!" Wendy screeched, beating the crap out of him. Their teacher ran into the chaos and pulled Butters out of the current headlock, Wendy had placed him in.

"Butters!" She scorned. "What were you doing?" Butters wiped the trail of blood off his face and looked up at her. "I...I..just wanted to...to..." He couldn't finish his sentence and sobbed, his face becoming very red from the extreme embarrassment. He had been manipulated once again and it felt horrible. The teacher sighed and handed him a tissue, feeling slightly bad for the boy. "Why don't you go to the nurse's office, you can tell me what happened later." He nodded and left the classroom, ignoring the harsh stares he received from everyone. Eric had his mouth covered the entire time, trying his hardest not to die of laughter.

"You guys should have seen it!" Eric said at the school's lunch period. "Butters totally bought the fucking story and then slobbered all over Wendy." He cackled loudly, biting into his sandwich. None of his friends were as amused as Eric, in fact most of them looked annoyed.

"We were there Cartman." Stan said picking at his noodles. "You don't have to tell us about something we just saw." He then groaned, feeling Kyle smash his foot on his friend's. "How can you be so cruel" He growled at Eric. "You not only made Wendy lose her shit, but you got Butters in serious trouble! It's not funny you fucking sadist."

"Chill down Jew." Eric said taking a fry off his tray. "This shit happens all the time, nobody actually cares." Kyle yelled and banged the table, giving Eric another 'I'm so going to kill you' look, that never seemed to affect the fatass. "People do care! It's only you who doesn't!"

"Well not much people care about Butters." Craig said causing Eric to grin slightly, though he also felt a little upset by that sentence. "I said this before, Butters is the kind of guy you don't really notice if he's there or not." Kyle sighed and sat back down. "You guys, fucking...I'm done." He stood up and ran off the table. Stan didn't bother to go follow him and glanced at Eric.

"Wendy is really mad you know." He said crossing his arms. "I mean like more than usual, so I suggest you tell her that it was you that made Butters kiss her."

"What why?" Eric asked coughing slightly, as if the idea of taking the blame was below him. "Butters did it, not me."

"You really want Butters to be wrongly hurt because of some shit you made up?" Stan asked raising an eyebrow. He wasn't raising his voice like his best friend, Stan had a temper but it wasn't as extreme, he was better at keeping his cool. However it was obvious that he was pissed and disapproved of Eric's actions. "That's it." He said when he got no response. "I'm just going to tell her myself, since you're too much of a pussy."

Eric simply shrugged, watching Stan go over to the girls table. He didn't care about what Wendy or anyone did to him, what happened in class was Butters's stupid fault for believing a horrible lie. He didn't feel a bit bad and was surprised about how angry everyone was getting, he never cared, why would he now.

Eric was the last person in the hallway after school. He had a little talking to by PC principal and an detention. He was slightly pissed for getting in trouble for absolutely nothing but what was done was done.

"Eric?" He turned around and sighed, seeing the little bastard that had gotten him in trouble. "Eric?" Butters asked again when Eric had not answered. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I was fucking bored." He growled throwing his books into his bag. "Though it's not my fault that you're fucking retarded and couldn't tell it was a joke." He thought that had shut Butters up, for he didn't hear him anymore. However there was a small sniffling noise and he groaned. "God Damn it Butters will..."

"I just wanted to tell you that I-I..." He looked at the ground, trying to think of the best thing to say. "I'm not stupid...what you said was ridiculous and no one would believe it." Eric looked at him, this was not at all what he expected. "I just trust you...and I honestly thought, you cared about that...but you don't and I guess that means you don't care about me either a-and.."

"Oh will you stop with all the sappy shit." He said getting annoyed. It wasn't like Butters was completely wrong, Eric didn't care and he still found it funny that Butters did something completely stupid. However, he didn't completely not care about Butters, they were friends and he did treat him better than most of the fat hating assholes Eric knew. "I never said I didn't care about you alright? I just wanted to do something in class but if it bothers you so much...then I'll just use Kahl next time or something."

"Oh Eric, that's not very nice either but um...thank you I guess." He smiled slightly and gave him a hug. Eric felt strange, nobody ever hugged him and even if they did, he never felt his face go red like it was at that very moment. "You're my best friend..."

"Yeah, yeah same to you Butters." He said and pulled away from him. "Um I have to go...see you I guess." Butters smiled and waved goodbye, leaving Eric to ponder his sexuality.

"Ugh what do I keep thinking about him?" He groaned to himself as he lay in bed that night. "It's fucking Butters, Butters why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I want to hold him in my arms?" He turned back and forth, trying to fall asleep but he just laid awake. Eric never felt compassion towards anyone, so this overwhelming compassion towards Butters was new to and even scary to the ten year old. "It's nothing...I just need to distract myself..."

He looked at the desk besides his bed, trying to think of what to do. He glanced at the old calendar hanging off the side of the desk, a red circle was around Wednesday...tomorrow. He grinned and looked up at the current calendar that was on his wall. "Tomorrow is teacher appreciation day, hm...perfect day to start some shit." He got up and quietly walked out of his room. He tiptoed passed his sleeping mother, heading towards the kitchen. Eric looked through the fridge cupboards to find just enough ingredients to make a cake. "Nice...but I need my secret ingredient." He smirked walking up to the medicine cabinet, trying to open it up but found he was too short to reach it.

He frowned and grabbed a chair, pulling it besides the cabinet. He stood upon it, stretching to open the cabinet. "Now let's see..." He mumbled looking through it. "Where are those laxatives...I know we have some..ah! Here it is." Eric stretched out his pudgy fingers and grabbed a bottle of laxatives. "Should be just enough." He cackled. "I hope those teachers enjoy a special present from their favorite student."

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ! It won't stop!" Mr. Adler screamed as he ran across the hall, shit spewing out of his pants. Many of the teachers had followed his lead, trying to get to the bathroom before becoming an explosive mess. None of them had expected the cake that had been brought to them, would be filled with laxatives. Only PC principal was unaffected by the prank, he never had too much sugar for fear of ruining his figure. However, that didn't stop him from starting a search, trying to find out who did this horrible prank.

"Oh my fucking god! Did you see that you guys?" Eric laughed standing by Stan's locker, talking loudly about the teacher's horrible fate. "Shit was literally fucking everywhere!"

"Yeah fatass." Kyle said rolling his eyes. "We all saw it, great fucking plan."

"I thought it was pretty funny." Stan smiled stifling a laugh. "Like when the art teacher crapped all over her paintings, did you see that Kenny?" He asked the hooded boy, in excitement.

Kenny nodded with the same amount of excitement. "It was fucking awesome dude!" His laugh muffled by his hood. Eric grinned, he had no trouble pleasing Stan and Kenny, they were his favorites of the group. He looked at Kyle, who was just glaring at him, the boy was always the type to think before acting. He may of thought Eric's plan was funny but it wasn't like he was going to laugh if he didn't know the reason for it.

"Cartman..." He opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted by the loud speaker. "Will the following students come to the office...Eric Cartman...that is all."

"Oh God Damn it." He whined. "These assholes always accuse me." Even though he knew full well of what he did, Eric always blamed others. When he, Butters and Kenny, stole Mr. Stotch's drone and filmed Craig's mom nude, Eric had blamed Butters for everything though he knew it was all their faults. Eric would blame everyone for everything he did, saying how they deserved it or did it to themselves just by messing with him. Hell, he even thought that the whole Scott Tenorman crisis wasn't his fault, it was just how Eric thought and that wasn't going to change.

"What is it?" Eric asked walking into the principal's office. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Sit down Eric." PC principal ordered him, his arms crossed. He waited until Eric obeyed before continuing. "So there was quite an accident today." Eric stifled a fit of giggles, though PC principal's expression stayed solemn and cold. "We don't think anyone could've caused it besides you, do you deny this?"

Eric wiped his mouth, attempting not to smile, he needed to put up a good act. "Why PC principal, why would I ever do such a thing? I wouldn't want to harm my favorite teachers."

"Eric, I don't have time for your shit." He said which caused Eric to frown. "I knew it was you, I was just seeing if you would try to repent but you lied, something I should've expected."

His frowned was replaced with a scowl. Eric didn't like when people talked to him like this, like he wasn't as great as he was. He clenched his fists and glared at his principal. "Don't you fucking talk to me like that, I'll have you know that I could ruin your life by just a snap of my fingers..."

He waited for the man to respond, wishing to find fear behind those sunglasses, but he found none. Instead a small smile crept across PC principal's lips, it made Eric uneasy. "I believe I can do the exact same to you."

"It's true Eric." Mr. Mackey said walking into the office with Mr. Adler and a few other teachers. "And I think this will surprise you greatly." Eric scoffed, they couldn't do anything, nothing he would care about. "What? What's your great plan?" He asked crossing his arms, smirking smugly.

"You're expelled." PC principal deadpanned.

Eric froze. He felt his mouth drop open and eyes widened. This was not what he was expecting, not at all. He shook his head in denial, trying to make sense of what he had just heard. "No...no you're bluffing, you have to be!"

The principal shook his head. "No, no I'm not. You're hereby expelled from South Park elementary."

"No!" He repeated hitting his leg. "I can't be expelled! I just can't!" It wasn't like he enjoyed school, he didn't. However it didn't change that this was the place where his friends were, the place he could be a kid, have fun. If he were not allowed back, it would be like he'd lost, he lost part of his freedom, his life.

"Yes you are Eric m'mkay." Mr. Mackey said. "We've had enough of you, no matter how much we punish you, you never learn."

"I'll learn!" Eric said desperately. "I'll change, I swear. Just don't expell me!" He looked into their eyes, begging they would give him another chance, some kind of sympathy. It wasn't like him to cry in front of people, he'd fake cry sure, but to really cry was always beneath him. However here, he couldn't help but let the tears fall as he begged for a change in fate.

"No Eric, it's over." PC principal said picking up the phone. "I'm calling your mother right now."

"Please!" Eric pleaded getting on his knees. "Please don't expel me! My mom...my mom will be devastated!" He couldn't bring pain onto his mother, he cared, he couldn't act like he didn't, not here, not now.

"No Eric." PC principal said once again. "You can't be here, you can't fully function anywhere until you learn to grow up!"

The feelings that came next, were ones that a ten year old, should never feel. Hatred, loneliness, sadness and most of all defeat. Eric walked down the school hall, his head facing the floor, as he went to collect his things. His mother would be there to pick him up and he'd never come back. Eric wiped his eyes, multiple times, trying not to reveal what had happened to any of the students who passed by him. He thanked God silently that everyone was in class and wouldn't see him.

He opened his locker and looked inside. He bit back a sob, looking at the pictures on the inside of his door, they were of his group of friends, all smiling and being happy. Happy he was there with them.

Why did I act like they didn't matter, why don't I treat them how I feel...

He shook his head and shoved the pictures into his bag, not wanting to look at them any longer. Eric threw out almost everything else, he didn't need school books or projects anymore. Everything in there was useless to him, he only now regretted never caring about it much. He glanced around at the empty hallways, reliving through memories he had there. He saw him trying to impress Wendy, to avoid getting beat up by her. He saw himself begging Kyle not to destroy his stuff after giving him AIDS. He chuckled, thinking of all the shit that had occurred in these hallways, this school.

"Never again." He told himself, closing the locker door. Eric took one last look at the halls, sighing. He turned his back to them and walked out of the building. "Why does it always rain during a sad moment?" He asked himself seeing the rain pour. "God's such a drama queen."

Eric ran into his mother's car, staying silent. He didn't want to talk to her, he was too ashamed. He couldn't face that he had lost, that his brilliant mind did not save him this time. "Well...it's not like it really matters." He mumbled, burying his head into his hands. The only noise were the pounding thoughts in his head, this was the only time where he wished his mother's crappy music was on. Only then could he cover up the sounds of the sad screams in his mind.

It didn't take the children of South Park elementary long, to figure out what had happened to Eric Cartman. He didn't come to school for almost a month and they knew it was more than an suspension. However most didn't mind, in fact many were thrilled to no longer have the horrible bully in their school. Sadly, it seemed as if only Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick and Butters Stotch, were the only ones that cared about Eric at all.

"What should we do?" Kyle pondered as the group of friends sat at the lunch table. They had been discussing on how to help Eric in his time of need. However, they couldn't think of anything, for they couldn't unexpell him. They thought of trying to get back at the faculty, taking some sort of revenge, though Eric had told them himself, not to do anything.

"Wait fellas!" Butters said getting an idea. "What if we help Eric some different way, a way that won't get him back to school but can still help him!"

The other boys glanced at eachother, curious to what this idea was. "Well," Stan started. "What is it?"

"One of us...uh...tutors Eric!" Butters smiled, rubbing his knuckles together nervously. "We could show him stuff we learn and he could get smarter from it!"

Kyle cracked a small smile, surprised that Butters's idea wasn't completely retarded. "That's actually a good idea Butters."

"It is?" Butters, Stan and Kenny asked in unison.

"Well yeah." He said "Cartman can still get an education and stay in contact with us, it's a win, win."

Butters jumped in joy. "Boy howdy! This is great but Kyle..I'm confused, why do you want to help Eric anyway? I thought you hated him."

Kyle sighed, looking down. "I did...and I guess in some way I still do. Though the look on his face when we visited him..he looked broken...I can't just ignore him."

Stan smiled slightly, he always did admire his friend's kindness. "But that being said...who's gonna tutor Cartman?"

The four boys, thought over the question silently. They kept glancing at each other, trying to figure out who'd be the best for the job. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kenny spoke up.

"I think Butters would be the best for the job." There was a small agreement from Kyle and Stan. Butters however, looked unsure and even nervous.

"I don't know fellas, I mean Kyle's way smarter than me!" He said "And that's what counts right?"

"Yeah but you're Cartman's best friend." Stan and Kyle said in unison. "Plus you're very smart, you'd be a great teacher."

Butters looked at his friends, who were smiling supportively. He couldn't help but return the smiles. "Alright! I'll do it."

Butters walked to Eric's house, soon after finishing his homework, he had to complete his own to teach it after all. It was almost dark and it scared him slightly, but he was to be brave for Eric. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

To Butters surprise, the door was answered right away. The blonde quickly shut his mouth, for he couldn't believe what he was saying. Eric stood at the front entrance, in his purple robe, hot cocoa in hand. He had deep bags under his eyes and red from crying. It broke Butters's heart to see his friend look so defeated. Eric had opened his mouth to utter some sort of greeting but instead, received a tight hug from Butters.

"I'm fine Butters, can you just stop crying." The two boys were sitting at the kitchen table, after about twenty minutes of Butters spouting words of sympathy towards Eric, hugging and trying to make him feel better. It only made Eric feel uncomfortable and he calmed Butters down with his own cup of cocoa. "Now, you were going to tell me why you're here..." He asked seeing Butters's tears dry away.

"Oh yeah." He smiled. "The fellas and I wanted to take care of you, help with the problem...so we decided that I, teacher Butters, will be your tutor."

"Teacher Butters?" He repeated smirking. "Sounds kinda silly don't ya think?" Butters shook his head and took out a small purple tie. He tied it onto his collar, feeling as if it made him look professional.

"Yes, I'm your new teacher." He smiled taking out his books, paper and hello kitty pencils. "We are going to start by giving you a schedule, complete with hello kitty stickers!"

Eric couldn't help but laugh. This was ridiculous, to think that Butters was going to be his teacher, to actually him teach him shit, was highly unbelievable. "Seriously Butters? You're not a teacher, you're just a kid and I don't need this, really."

Butters gave him a small glare, he was not going to be refused, no matter what Eric said. "I'm going to teach you, no matter what you say, now shut up and let me explain the year's curriculum."

Eric sighed, deciding not to fight him. "Fine...Butters."

"Teacher Butters." Butters corrected.

"Teacher Butters." Eric said. "What are you planning on teaching me?"

"Well." He smiled taking out a chart. "Since I have school until three, we'll have our lessons at four thirty, so I have time to do my own homework. We'll pick different days to each subject. For instance on Monday and Wednesday, we'd do math. Understand?"

Eric nodded, surprised by how thought out the plan was. Butters smiled and then took out a small notebook. "Homework.."

"Homework?" Eric repeated. "You're not seriously going to give me homework? Are you?"

"Yes Eric, this is school." He said matter of factly. "In school, you get homework, that's it." Hearing no more protest from Eric, Butters explained the rest of the plan, more confidentially than he thought.

"So, if you don't do your homework." He said taking out a pad of stickers. "You get a sad cloud, but if you do your homework, you get a smiling sunshine!" He showed Eric both types of stickers. "If you get four clouds in a row, you get a detention, if you get four sunshines in a row, you get a prize! understand?"

'This is fucking ridiculous.' Eric thought to himself 'I'm not in fucking kindergarten but Butters looks so sure of himself...he's confident...happy...it's cute.'

"Okay." Eric said finally, after scolding himself for being gay again. "I understand, what do we start with?"

"English." He smiled taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Eric. "Though I have to go home, it's pretty late. However, I want you to write a short poem for me, so when I get back tomorrow, we can grade it together."

He frowned, feeling slightly upset that Butters was leaving, something he had never felt before. "You promise to come back?"

Butters stopped packing things into his bag and looked at his friend. "W-why of course Eric, I'd never lie. Well maybe sometimes, but not to you." He smiled and pat his head. "Your teacher will be back tomorrow to start your lessons." He took out the chart and tapped it to the fridge. "See! Your schedule is right where you can it!"

Eric chuckled and gave Butters a small hug. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow...bye."

"Bye Eric!" Butters smiled, holding him for a few minutes, before heading out the door. "I'll come back tomorrow!"

Butters did keep his promise, he did so for four years. Every day he'd come over to Eric's for tutoring, though it became so much more. Eric's life became more difficult by the season and Butters had made sure he was there to help him through it. It surprised both boys to how close the two had become. Their small lessons together were so much more than they thought.

Sometimes they wouldn't even do work, they would just talk and play together. Eric even got to repay Butters's comfort by helping him cope with his breakup with Charlotte. The two friends had spent that whole night, eating junk food and watching reruns of scrubs. The comedy and sugar was enough to get them past the tears and happy to be together.

Eric's 'strange' feelings towards Butters, grew much stronger and he knew he was in love with him. Eric also knew that Butters was straight and his feelings could scare him away, something Eric couldn't risk. He needed Butters by his side, any threat of him leaving him alone was too much for him. Butters was his and he wouldn't ever let go of him.

"Eric!" The fourteen year old blond boy yelled, running into the Cartman residents. "Oh Eric! I have the greatest news!"

Eric chuckled and got off the couch, to hug his friend. "What is it Butters?" He asked blushing as Butters nuzzled into him.

"Sit down first." He said his face threatening to break from his smile. "You won't believe it." Eric nodded and sat back onto the couch. Butters sat besides him and took his bag off his back and placed it onto the floor. The tall brunette, watched as Butters searched through his bag, looking for something that Eric assumed was important. "Here it is!" He said triumphantly.

Butters revealed an envelope with his name on it. He handed it over to Eric, who saw it had a very fancy stamp on it. "Is this..?"

"Yes!" Butters said clapping his hands together. "An acceptance letter to a boarding high school in Illinois!"

Eric's smile faded as moved the envelope around in his hands. "It's said to be very good and I can't believe I got in! Can you believe it Eric? Eric.."

"So, you'll be away for the whole year?" He asked looking up at him, a feeling of rage flowing through his veins, though he hid it well.

"Well yeah." Butters said as if it was obvious. "I can't just leave school whenever I want, right?"

"So, will you visit?" Eric asked finding it harder to control his feelings.

"Yeah...well for Christmas and Easter." Butters said smiling a little less now. "Though I'll Skype you and text you as much as I can..."

"What about me?" He asked his eyes narrowing. "What about our lessons? How am I supposed to learn? I'm relying on you Butters!"

"I-I'am sorry Eric." He said slightly intimidated by his glare and tone. "I was just thinking you'd find someone else.."

"That's it!" Eric growled standing up, revealing his height advantage over Butters. "You're just going to leave! To leave me all alone! With someone else! Do I mean absolutely nothing to you!?"

"No! Eric you're my best friend!" Butters said standing up as well, clearly frightened at this point. "This...I...this is huge for me...I'd thought you'd be happy for me..."

"Well you're fucking wrong aren't you!" He yelled "I only want you to be my teacher! I only want you! You fucking selfish piece of Goddamn shit!"

Butters bit his lip, tears threatening to escape his eyes. "Eric please don't yell at me...I'm sorry...please..."

"Shut up!" He screamed punching him hard in the face. "It's always you who does all the talking! Well let me speak!" He kicked him in the gut. "You're selfish! You're an asshole! You fucking belong me! Don't you think you can just leave!"

Butters was sobbing in pain, growing more hurt and angry by the second. He felt betrayed, that his own friend would treat him this way. "Stop fucking crying! You selfish bitch!"

"Fuck you!" Butters screamed, kicking Eric with all his might into the wall. Eric caused a large thud, falling onto the floor, it frustrated him on how much that hurt. Butters brushed himself off, standing up. He glared at Eric, wiping away his tears.

"I loved you!" He spat. "I thought of you as my best friend! But you proved me wrong! I thought you changed...but you're just the same evil shit you've always been." He shoved the letter into his bag and lifted it off the ground. He walked towards the door before glancing back at Eric. "I never want to see you again...I don't care about what happens to you...I hope you enjoy the terrible thoughts that run through your mind." With that, Butters Stotch left, leaving Eric to lay in pain, in regret of seeing the only reason of living, walk away for good.

"Ha..he's not coming back...after all...Butters never lies."

People writing songs  
That voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence

\- Simon and Garfunkel 


End file.
